Drabbles
by AspiringWritesFanfics
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles featuring various pairings and various friendships.


**Author's Comments**: So, this is something I'm doing with some friends of mine on the Glee Wikia site. It's a little challenge where I write a drabble about a completely random pairing with a theme. This week's theme is friendship and I randomly selected Wade "Unique" Adams and Kitty Wilde. Oh joy. xD So please read and leave reviews. I'd love to know what you think.

**Featured Pairings**: friendship!Kinique (Kitty/Unique), implied!unrequited!Blina (Blaine/Tina), implied!unrequited!Rynique (Ryder/Unique), mentioned!Bram (Brittany/Sam), unrequited!Wildebrams (Kitty/Artie)

* * *

**Kitty and Unique  
****"Real Beauty is Beneath the Skin"**

* * *

It was no secret that Kitty and Unique didn't like each other. Hell, it was no secret that Kitty didn't like just about anyone in glee club. But Kitty Wilde certainly held a special amount of hatred for Wade "Unique" Adams and Marley Rose. It wasn't so much that she disliked them because they were mean, because Kitty was mean and even took pride in that. It was the goody-goody, do-no-wrong, I'm-sad-my-mom-is-fat and I-have-a-penis crap aura the two just exuberate from their very being.

Their friendship was cute and adorable to say the least. They both saw comfort in each other, a safe haven where they can share secrets and gossip about boys. What did Kitty have? Tina Cohen-Chang? While she was good friends with her, the Asian singer was too busy plotting her next attempt at straddling with Blaine Anderson, which was just plain weird because that gelmet-headed solo hog was gayer than Liza Minelli singing about rainbows and unicorns. She could hang out with Joe Hart and discuss how awesome Jesus was, but stomaching through any other interesting conversation with the sheltered teen was about as fun as Marley's personality.

And then there were the boys: She couldn't go with Jake Puckerman or Ryder Lynn, since they were too busy fighting over Marley and Kitty did not want to waste time talking about Miss Perfect. She didn't want to be friends with wheelchair-bound Artie Abrams, because he'd be staring at her boobs for too long. And Sam and Brittany... Those two were idiots.

So Kitty was stuck in glee club alone, unable to find a true friend to confide in and yet she seemed to be the one whom everyone comes to with their deepest darkest secret, ironically. As fun as it was getting dirt on everyone, glee club was rather boring and depressing without a sidekick. Things did, however, get interesting one day when Kitty happened to walk in on Unique using one of the school's computers in the library on a chatroom.

"Who is that you're talking too?" Kitty said suddenly, scaring the poor girl.

Unique looked at her in horror before logging out of the chat. "No one," she said anxiously.

Kitty gasped dramatically. "You were chatting with Ryder weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna tell Ryder."

"No, you can't!" Unique shut her mouth quickly, knowing she had been caught.

Kitty smirked evilly. "I knew it. You're Ryder's catfisher. Explain yourself, Shangela."

"Okay," Unique said sadly, "It all began a few weeks ago. We were met each other on a chat and got to talking and he asked for my name, so I gave him a pseudonym and then Katie was born."

Kitty was listening intently, already plotting what she'd do with this information. Putting on a sympathetic smile, Kitty placed a comforting hand on Unique's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lady Bunny. Your secret is safe with me."

Unique smiled. "Thank you."

"For a price." Unique's smile faded and she scowled. Of course nothing from Kitty would come free. Of course she'd make her work for it.

"I want you dump Marley as your lesbian BFF and become my BFF," Kitty said bluntly.

"Shante say what?" Unique cried, "I don't think so, boo."

"Okay, then I guess I'll tell Ryder about you catfishing him."

"No! Please!"

Kitty took a seat in one of the chairs and studied Unique. "Look, glee club is boring for me. I don't have very many friends—"

"And whose fault is that?"

"Can it, Detox, I'm talking," Kitty snarled, "Anyway, I need a BFF to gossip with, do nails, talk about how fat Marley."

"And why can't you do that with Tina?"

"As much as I love bashing on Marley with her, she's too busy trying to get in Bottom Boy's pants."

"That's really mean."

"I know, right?" Kitty said proudly.

"I'm not dumping Marley," Unique said profoundly.

"Then I guess I'll just have a little conversation with Ryder about your texts and e-mails with each other. I'm sure he'd love to hear how you lied to him all along and made him look like a fool."

Kitty got up and started for the door. She only made it halfway out of the library before being pulled back in by Unique's strong hands. "Wait! Please don't do this!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because..." Unique trailed off. "You don't know what it's like."

"What?"

Unique sighed, worrying her bottom lip as she prepared herself to become vulnerable in front of Kitty and any vulnerability in front of the evil Cheerio can only mean trouble. She knew this from Marley's experience. She slumped in her chair, looking up at Kitty who was now towering over her.

"Look at you, Kitty," she said "You're beautiful and guys think you're beautiful. But look at me. You honestly think guys are going to go out of their way to wanna date me? Huh? The ugly girl with a... a... a _thing_?" Unique whispered the last part as if she were uttering a curse word, "This online chat is the only thing I have left to really feel wanted."

And for the first time in a long time, Kitty Wilde felt sympathy. It wasn't a common thing for Kitty to feel sympathy, as she has what some would call a "heart of ice." But for some reason, seeing Unique so vulnerable, she just felt something. But of course, she didn't show it. Instead, she rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Unique, taking the transgendered teen's hands in her own.

"Okay, listen to me, Vicky Vox, 'cause I'm only going to say this once," Kitty said bluntly, "You're not ugly. You're a beautiful human being. And sure you look like Mo'Nonique when she did _Precious_ and there's a doodle the size of a Tootsie dangling between your legs, but don't ever go off thinking that makes you ugly. There are thousands of people who are skinny and beautiful but they're never truly beautiful. Beauty isn't skin deep. Real beauty is beneath the skin and you're a beautiful woman... slash-man."

"Wow, thank you," Unique said, shocked at the sudden kindness coming from Kitty. "That's really nice of you."

"Calm your moobs, RuPaul. I didn't say I was in love with you. I'm telling you to stop wallowing in self-pity and gain some confidence," said Kitty, deadpanned, "You might not find a boyfriend here in Ohio. You may not find one in five years, but you _will_ find someone. There's someone out there for everyone."

"Really?"

"If someone is stupid enough to tap Kim Kardashian's abnormally large booty, then I'm sure you'll find someone." Kitty winked. "I promise."

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Wahhh, that was awful. But it's just a drabble. I hope you liked it. Leave me reviews and I'll love you forever. :D


End file.
